La nouvelle menace
by meraude
Summary: D'étranges bestioles s'amusent à attaquer les gens de la terre du milieu. Que va faire la compagnie de l'anneau?
1. Default Chapter

Voici une histoire qui seras sans doute meilleure que la dernière que j'ai faite. Cette histoire est un crossover de   
Buffy la tueuse de vampires et le Seigneurs des anneaux.  
  
  
LES ÉTRANGES PERSONNES.  
  
  
  
Par une journée pluvieuse et grise, les Hobbits arrivèrent enfin au Gondor. Encore quelques heures de chevauché  
  
et ils seraient rendus chez Aragorn. Cela fesait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils se demandaient comment se  
  
portait la famille royale. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils allaient rencontrer Gimli et Legolas. Depuis que la guerre était fini,  
  
ils ne les avaient pas beaucoup vus. Par contre, Gandalf et Frodon ne seraient pas là puisqu'ils étaient partits. Cela   
  
atristait Sam, mais pas asser pour qu'il n'éprouve pas de la joie de revoir ses amis.  
  
  
À la nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent à destination. Aragorn et tout les autres étaient très heureux de les revoir. Les  
  
retrouvailles ne durèrent pas longtemps car une des vigies s'écria:  
  
-Deux cavaliers arrivent!  
  
Legolas regarda dans la direction indiquée par la vigie et parut surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il? lui demanda Aragorn.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr. Les cavaliers sont quand même éloignés et la clareté n'est pas idéale pour voir au loin mais l'un des   
  
cavalier a la taille d'un Hobbit.  
  
-Allons à leur rencontre.  
  
  
Quand les cavaliers arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de constater que c'étaient Gandalf et Frodon. Quand même   
  
heureux de les revoir, ils les invitèrent à venir au château pour se reposer et leur dire la raison de leur venu. Après  
  
s'être reposer et avoir manger, Gandalf prit la parole et dit:  
  
-Nous avons apris par l'intermédiaire d'un de mes amis qu'il y avait des créatures bizarres qui se promenaient un peu   
  
partout en Terre du Milieu. Certaines de ses créatures ressembleraient à des Hommes avec un visage de bêtes. D'autres   
  
sont des mélanges de bestioles connus.   
  
-Ces créatures auraient déjà tué un nombre incroyable d'Homme, ajouta Frodon. Et ce, de manières atroces.   
  
Il avait l'air dégouté et sur le bord de la nausée. Sa réaction portait à croire qu'il avait vu comment les créatures  
  
tuaient leurs victimes. Gandalf continua:  
  
-Les créatures sont pire que les orques. Plus destructrices et sanguinaires. Elles s'attaquent aux Hommes comme aux bêtes.  
  
Nous n'avons pas encore entendu parler de ce genre de créature chez les Hobbits, ni chez les Nains. Elles auraient, par  
  
contre, attaqué les Elfes à quelques reprises. Elles les attaquent par derrière et se sauvent quand ils se retournent.  
  
Cette nouvelle rendi tout le monde perplexes. Était-ce des nouveaux ennemis qui venaient faire la guerre? Cette idée ne  
  
réjouissait personne. Leurs réflexions furent arrêtées par des cris venant de l'extérieur. Un homme entra précipitament   
  
dans la pièce et dit:  
  
-Nous sommes attaqués par des orques et des hommes bizarres.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent dehor et virent l'armée ennemies qui attaquaient. Ils étaient plusieurs et ils avaient l'air féroce.  
  
Aragorn donna l'orde que tout les hommes se préparent à l'assault.  
  
-Nous ne connaissons pas la force de ces créatures, dit Gimli. Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons les vaincre facilement ou  
  
non.  
  
-Tu as raison, avoua Aragorn. Mais nous n'aurons pas le choix. Elles nous attaquent. De toute façon, ellesw ne sont pas  
  
beaucoup.   
  
-Vous devrez faire attention, dit Gandalf. Ces créatures ont l'air plus dangereuse que toutes celles que vous avez déjà   
  
combatues.  
  
-Frodon, Sam, dit Aragorn. Vous restez ici avec Gandalf pour surveiller le château.  
  
Sur ce, il partit avec les autres pour rejoindre son armée. Armes au poing, ils ouvrirent la porte et chargèrent sur   
  
l'armée ennemie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y avait plusieurs orques de morts mais les créatures n'avaient pas attaqué.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Merry et Pippin se sont retrouvés côte à côte. Ils n'y avait personne derrière eux puisque c'était  
  
le mur, mais il y avait plusieurs orques à l'avant. Ils s'avancèrent de quelque pas et les orques les attaquèrent. Cela ne   
  
leur prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de tous les éliminés. Soudain, ils furent saisis par derrière. Du coin de l'oeil, Aragorn   
  
vit l'une des créatures soulever Legolas et le mordre. Avant que quiconque aie le temps d'agir, elle fut désintegrée. Legolas   
  
tomba sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa blessure. Il se releva péniblement et se retourna en même temps que ses compagnons. Ce   
  
qu'ils découvrirent les pétrifia de stupéfaction. Devant eux, se tenait une jeune fille blonde vêtue de manière étrange. Derrière   
  
elle, il y avait une autre jeune fille, deux jeunes hommes, un autre plus vieux et une des créatures. Ils étaient tous armés de   
  
piquets de bois ou d'épées courtes. L'autre jeune fille, qui était rousse, et les deux jeunes hommes avaient des croix dans leurs   
  
main. En les voyant, les autres créatures les attaquèrent. La blonde et la créature n'eurent aucune dificulté à faire disparaître  
  
en poussière les créatures qui les attaquaient. Mais les autres avaient plus de difficulté. L'un des garçon, qui avait les cheveux   
  
noirs, alla aider l'autre, qui avait les cheveux bruns, à éliminer les deux créatures qui lui étaient tombées sur le dos. La fille  
  
rousse aida l'homme à tuer les trois créatures qui restaient. Tout en s'exécutant, la blonde dit:  
  
-C'est pas possible comme ils sont pénibles. Non contents d'essayer de conquérir notre monde il faut qu'ils viennent essayer de   
  
conquérir un autre monde en s'alliant avec le méchant de service.  
  
-Ce n'est pas tout, dit la créature, il n'y a pas que les vampires. Il y a aussi des démons.  
  
-Comment nous allons faire pour les tuer tous? demanda la rousse. Attention Giles, il en arrive un sur vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse  
  
de l'homme.  
  
-Merci Willow, répondit celui-ci en éliminant le vampire qui l'attaquait.  
  
-Oz! Sur ta gauche, cria la fille blonde au jeune homme au cheveux noirs.  
  
Elle fut saisite par un vampire qui venait en aide au autres. Le vampire qui se battait à leur côté l'élimina et dit:  
  
-Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières Buffy.  
  
-Je sais Angel, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Alex, dit Buffy exaspèrée, tu sais très bien que les vampires ne sont pas affectés par  
  
le métal dans le coeur.  
  
-Oui, et alors? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Ça les fait souffrir! Et avec se qu'ils font à leurs victimes c'est un peu   
  
normal que nous voulions les faire souffrir.  
  
Il trancha la tête de son adversaire et alla rejoindre les autres. Ils regardèrent tout autour et, ne voyant plus de vampires, ils   
  
partirent laissant nos amis perplexes. Ils retournèrent au château pour parler avec Gandalf de se qui venait de se passer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alor? c'est meilleur ou c'est vraiment pas mieux? J'aimerais bien savoir pour voir si je dois continuer ou non. 


	2. deuxième attaque

Voilà la suite de mon histoire. Désolée si ça a prit du temps, mais il y a eu quelque petits évènements qui m'ont empêchés de la continuer.   
  
  
  
Étant entrés dans le château, nos amis allèrent voir Gandalf. Après avoir entendu le récit de la bataille,celui-ci  
  
dit:  
  
-D'après se que vous venez de me dire, les créatures ressemblant à des Hommes s'apelleraient des vampires et les autres seraient   
  
des démons. Ils viendraient tous du monde des personnes qui vous ont secouru. Ces personnes seraient ici pour les tuer. L'un des   
  
vampires serait de leur côté. Les vampires ne se font pas tuer par les épées à moins que nous ne leur tranchons la tête.  
  
Nos amis aquiescèrent. Pendant un moment, Gandalf ne parla pas. Il réfléchissait.   
  
"Comment les vampires et les démons ont-ils fait pour venir dans notre monde? Comment allons nous faire pour nous en débarasser?"  
  
Assis devans un foyer à l'intérieur duquel il n'y avait aucun feu, Gandalf, Aragorn, les Hobbits, Gimli et Legolas avaient tous le   
  
regard grave. Un messager était venu une heure plus tôt pour leur dire que les vampires avaient attaqué un village non loin de là.  
  
La nouvelle leur avait apris que les vampires étaient plusieurs. Il avaient envisager de parler aux personnes qui les avaient aider,   
  
mais ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle leur disant où ils pourraient les trouver. Ils allaient devoir réagir et vite. Ils pourraient tuer  
  
les vampires sans trop de problème puisqu'ils savaient comment faire, mais les démons, c'était une autre paire de manche. Personne n'avait  
  
vu à quoi ils ressemblaient réelement. Et pour ce qui est de les avoir afrontés, tout ceux qui l'avaient fait étaient morts. Il y en avait  
  
quelques uns qui avaient réussi à se sauver, mais ils étaient morts suite aux blessures que leur avaient afligées les démons. La perspective  
  
d'avoir à les combatrent ne réjouissait Aragorn, mais si c'était tous se qu'il y avait à faire pour défendre les gens de leur monde il avait  
  
la ferme intention de le faire. Il fit part de sa décision aux autres.   
  
-Je viens avec toi, dit Legolas. Je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis que tout le monde va venir avec toi.  
  
Les Hobbits hochèrent la tête ainsi que Gimli et Gandalf. Ce dernier dit:  
  
-Il ne faut pas partir sans se preparer. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attends et...  
  
Il fut interompu par un messager qui entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il était essouflé. Il dit:  
  
-Des créatures que nous n'avons jamais vu s'en viennent par ici. Elles sont différentes de celles qui nous ont attaqués tout à l'heure.  
  
-Ce doit être des démons, dit Gimli. Si c'est des créatures différentes des vampires et que nous n'avons jamais vu ce ne peut être rien   
  
d'autre. Nous devons aller les combatre même si nous ne savons pas comment faire.  
  
Les autres aquiescèrent. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se préparèrent pour aller combatre.   
  
-J'espère que votre magie pourra nous être utile, dit Aragorn à Gandalf.  
  
-Je l'espère aussi. Si ce n'est pas utile vous devrez combatre sans mon aide.  
  
Une fois à l'extérieur, ils virent qu'il y avait au moins une vingtaine de démons. Un des hommes qui allaient prendre part au combat dit:  
  
-Ils sont peu nombreux, nous allons vite nous en débarasser.  
  
-Je ne compterais pas la dessus, répliqua Gimli. Nous ne connaissons pas leurs forces ni ce qu'ils sont.  
  
-Regardez, s'écria Legolas. IL y a des personnes en arrière de l'armée ennemie.  
  
En effet, un groupe de personnes s'avençait en arrière des démons. Ils étaient un peu trop loin pour faire quoi quelquechose mais ils   
  
avançaient vite.  
  
-Se sont peut-être les personnes qui nous ont aider tout à l'heure, dit Pippin.  
  
-Ils sont trop loin pour en être sûr, répondit Legolas.  
  
Il ne put en dire d'avantage, car les démons étaient sur eux. Ils étaient horribles. La plupart d'entre eux ressemblaient à des mélanges  
  
d'animaux et d'humain. Ils étaient armés d'haches et de fléaux*, pour la plupart. Les autres avaient de très grandes épées. Il y avait des   
  
orques parmis eux. Merry dit:  
  
-Les orques seront facils à battre puisque nous savons comment faire.   
  
-Est-ce que se sera sufisant? demanda Gimli. Ils sont nombreux et je crois bien que se sera les démons qui vont attaquer en premier.  
  
Comme pour lui donner raison, les démons chargèrent. Tous étaient prêts à les recevoir, même si c'était vain. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt   
  
au milieu d'une bataille féroce. Un orque armé d'un bâton (on venait de lui arracher son épée) s'attaqua à Legolas et lui donna un coup qui   
  
ne l'aurait pas ébranlé normalement. Mais il fut sonné sur le coup. Si Buffy et sa bande n'étaient pas arrivés, il serait sans doute mort.  
  
Une grosse batail de karaté s'amorça.  
  
-Si au moins ça avait été des vampires. Se serait plus facile, dit Buffy.  
  
-C'est sûr, dit Willow.  
  
-En autant qu'il n'y en est pas qui ont des pouvoir spécials, ajouta Angel.  
  
-Quel genre de pouvoirs? demanda Alex. Si c'est le genre de je fiche le camps.  
  
Giles regarde autour de lui et réplique:  
  
-Il n'y a aucun démons qui pourrait faire ça.  
  
Oz en élimine un avec l'aide d'Alex et de Willow et dit:  
  
-Ils sont quand même nombreux.  
  
-Nous en avons déjà éliminé un grand nombre, dit Giles.  
  
-Ils se regroupent tous dans le même coin, dit Buffy. Une espèce de tour noir où il y a plusieurs méchantes bêtes.  
  
-Il nous faudra nous allier aux gens de se monde, ajouta Angel.  
  
Un démons arriva sur sa gauche et il fit un écart. Le démon s'empalla sur l'épée d'Aragorn qui l'avait levée juste à temps. Pendant que Buffy   
  
et ses amis parlaient, les démons s'étaient tous regroupés pour les attaquer en force. Ils avaient ainsi délaissé la compagnie de l'anneau et  
  
les personnes qui combataient de leur côté. Buffy leva les yeux au ciel et dit:  
  
-Mais c'est qu'ils m'énervent. Finissons en au plus vite.  
  
Ça ne leur prit que quelques minutes avant de réussir à tuer les démons restant.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
* fléaux: boule pleine de pics reliée à un bâton par une chaîne.   
  
  
message pour les personnes qui y ont pensé: Il n'y a pas de danger. Legolas ne deviendra pas un vampire puisque qu'il faudrait qu'il boive le sang   
  
du vampire qui l'a mordu. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse. De toute façon, le vampire est déjà mort. Remercions tous Buffy. 


	3. Quand on commence à s'entraider

Salut à tous! Voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire.   
  
  
Après avoir tuer tout les démons, Buffy et sa bande décidèrent de laisser les orques aux gens de ce monde.  
  
Ils devaient soigner les blessures qui leurs avaient été infligées.   
  
-Le pire, dit Buffy, c'est que ses démons ont été facile à battre.  
  
-Ouais. On s'est battu contre des aprentis, si on peut dire, ajouta Willow.  
  
-Je n'ai pas hâte de voir les maîtres, dit Alex.  
  
-Nous devrons nous battre contre eux tôt où tard, dit Giles. Ils n'ont pas leur place ici et nous avons été envoyés  
  
pour les détruire ou, si nous n'y arrivons pas, les renvoyer dans notre monde.  
  
-Je me demande bien qui a put nous envoyer ici. Nous avons seulement entendu une voix qui nous a expliqué tout se   
  
que nous devions savoir. Ça ne me dit rien de bon.  
  
-Angel a raison. Je n'aime pas ça, dit Oz.   
  
-C'est comme si nous étions manipulés, ajouta Buffy. Comme si quelqu'un nous avait envoyé ici parce que ça l'arrangeait.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que se soit ça, dit Willow. Si nous avions été envoyés ici pour cette raison, il n'y aurait pas de   
  
démons. Et de toute façon, qui pourrait le faire?  
  
-Bonne question, dit Giles. Aucune des sorcières que nous avons combattues ne pourraient le faire et je ne connais aucun  
  
démons ayant un pouvoir semblable.  
  
-Ce doit être quelqu'un qui ne veut pas que se monde soit détruit, ajouta Angel. Sinon, il ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici   
  
en nous disant quoi faire.  
  
Avant même que quelqu'un puisse ajouté quelque chose, un des combatant fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit en face   
  
d'eux. Buffy s'exclama:  
  
-C'est pas vrai! Encore des démons.(Elle soupira) Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.  
  
Elle attaqua un démon qui s'aprêtait à tuer Merry.  
  
-Ça va, demanda-t-elle?  
  
-Oui, répondit Merry.  
  
-En voilà un autre, cria Willow.  
  
Buffy envya un coup pied roulant sous la mâchoir du démon. Celui-ci recula, un peu sonné. Mais il se reprit vite et  
  
attaqua Buffy. Cette dernière, s'occupant de Merry, ne le vit pas venir. Il la saisit, la souleva au-dessus de sa tête  
  
et s'écroula, une flêche en travers de la gorge. Buffy leva les yeux et vit Legolas tirer une autre flêche sur un autre  
  
démon. Plus loin, Angel essayait d'éliminer un démon ressemblant à un taureau. Il était aidé par Aragorn. Willow utilisait  
  
des sorts pour en éloigner un des blessés, faute d'en connaître capable de les éliminer. Gandalf alla la rejoindre. Oz   
  
alla aider Sam et Frodon qui avaient tout les deux été saisis par les jambes et soulevés de terre. Ce qu',il n'avait pas   
  
remarqué c'est que le démon avait quatre bras. Il l'attrapa par la taille et s'aprêta à le tirer quand Pippin lui sauta   
  
dans le dos. Le démon lacha Oz, Frodon et Sam qui tombèrent par terre. De son côté, Gimli essayait de trancher un démon en   
  
deux avec sa hache. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas et qu'il s'en était pris à un démon trop fort pour lui, Alex parti à son  
  
aide. Il n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'agir que le démon fut tué par Legolas. Celui-ci avait sauté dans un arbre et se tenait  
  
debout sur une branche. Il ne resta pas bien longtemps sur la branche, car un très grand démon ébranla l'arbre qui se déracina.  
  
Legolas sauta plus loin et réussi à ne pas le recevoir sur le dos. Tout les combatant se rejoignirent pour affronter le démon.   
  
Buffy s'écria:  
  
-Ça c'est un maître démon!  
  
-On arrivera jamais à le battre, dit Alex.  
  
-Mais si, dit Willow. Il doit bien avoir un point faible.  
  
Le démon cracha du feu vers Oz qui évita de justesse. Il dit:  
  
-Je crois que l'eau doit être son point faible.  
  
-Trouve autre chose, dit Angel.  
  
Il se tourna vers les archers et ajouta:  
  
-Vous devriez essayer de tirer une flêche dans les yeux ou la gorge.  
  
Aucune flêche n'atteint sa cible. Gandalf dit:  
  
-On dirait qu'il y a un écran qui nous empêche d'atteindre ses endroits.  
  
Avant même qu'un mot fut ajouté, le démon rugit et chargea. Il attrapa Angel et Gimli par la gorge, les souleva de terre et les  
  
projeta plus loin. Les deux furent sonnés, mais se relevèrent asser rapidement. Aragorn dit:  
  
-Il faut vite l'éliminer sinon il risque de tuer quelqu'un.  
  
-As-tu une idée, demanda Pippin à Buffy?  
  
-À part foncer dans le tas? Non!  
  
-Il nous faut un plan, dit Giles.  
  
-Moi j'en ai un, dit Alex.   
  
-Et c'est quoi, demanda Frodon?  
  
-On se sauve!  
  
-Très bon plan, dit Willow, sarcastique. Et on laisse le démon tout détruire pendant qu'on se cache comme des poules mouillées.  
  
  
  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
  
  
Voilà, mon troisième chapitre est fini. Si vous voulez savoir la suite vous devez attendre le prochain. 


End file.
